Mia'at Rime
Mia'at Rime is the current guide of the Mountain of Bloodsnow for the Al Abassi, born under the Snowfang Tribe, a Halfbreed admist her own people. Given a status of importance, guarding territory against the Outsiders, providing safety and guidance to those that seek sanction under the Al Abassi Union. A dangerous Samurai, trained and taught to be a spiritual warrior, slaying enemies that attempt to harm her, or her people. Mia'at has been labeled as a criminal in the Land of Baron, killing several travelers that pass too close to her people's territory. Surging with Ursan blood, Mia'at is a ferocious warrior who has confronted groups of would be attackers in attempts to slay her for crimes she has committed. However, Mia'at has only attacked those who have attempted to harm or harass her. Using her talents, she has aided various individuals outside of her race to bypass her Mountain lands safely. In her lifetime, Mia'at Rime served under a pagan-monastic order known as the Cecelia Ordenim, a cult that gives sanctuary to the blind, primarily women, offering them home, and in turn: training in order to protect themselves. Enhancing their other senses ten fold, granting the cult an oracle status admist the realms, a rarity. Those who wish to join, and are not blind: have their eyes gouged so that they may too start their lives over in the order. Mia'at has since left this order, departing with their knowledge and code. Appearance Personality In personality, Mia'at is a strong willed individual, but due to her silent nature offers little in terms of words. Usually gesturing or showing her emotions through facial expressions, highlighted by exagerated tones, highlighted by hand motions. Quiet, as is her nature... Mia'at does not see the world as others might. Facing her harsh homeland, frozen and cold with such a stoicism that one might think she was born from the cold. Her environment and her memories being her only companion, Mia'at faces seclusion, hermit like. Neither happiness or anger is shown when guiding those who seek sanctuary, as it is her sworn duty to her people and her Order. To bring balance, Mia'at is a silent guardian of the mountains she resides in. Monotonic when speaking, Mia'at keeps her conversations short and straight forward, ne'er uttering a word even in combat. Only focusing on the task at hand, the Ursan girl however does fight with such vigor that one would be surprised that all this force was coming from a girl of such stature. Roaring ferociously, attacking in strikes that would knockback a group of men, elegence in her brutal assault. Giving her mountain the name that it deserves. Patient to a fault, understanding, and kind, the guardian of the mountain will never leave her position there. Waiting for those that need help, and warding off those that seek to encroach upon her peoples lands. A zealot like no other, serving faithfully, quietly, and loyal forever more till her dying breath. Background Lone Birth Mia'at was born to the Snowfang Tribe high in the dangerous mountains of Bloodysnow, home to the large Al Abassi Tribe. The mountains themselves are extremely harsh, and feature a deadly carde of beasts that would slay most travelers on their routes, held on the border to Baron, the Tribe did it's best to keep out of the ongoings of the two nation's their large mountain bordered. Miat was born to a pureblood Ursan father, strong and burly, and map maker for the Tribe, her mother being a traveler that had fallen in love with said man, but sadly... she was only a human. Her skin was not thick enough for the heightened cold of the lethal steppes, and once settling into the Tribe's village, she never again left it's skirts. However, as most defects flow in a half-blooded relationship, Mia'at was not spared this fate. Her eyes were the cost. Born blind, she had to rely on her instincts and a more gentle approach to raising an Al Abassi child. Despite her stance as a crippled child, her father saw the strength in her, teaching her how to walk without aid of animal. Guiding her to read through her fingers, and even letting her create maps. Childhood Mia'at was the child that wanted to fit in, but couldn't. Her skin wasn't as a tough as the other purebloods, and any wrestling usually resulted in her being cut up enough to worry her father. Even then, she could not stay up like the others in the cold night, she lacked the fur and warmth like her kin held. However; this did not stop Mia'at once. She always held her own in a fight, even pinning other stronger females and males. Even wrapping up in these dark and freezing nights to go on short adventures with her friends. Her bright outlook on life was cut short with the murder of her mother. While she and her father were on a hunting trip in the lower slopes of the mountains, their mother was slain with brutality. Cut down by a sword, as was a few others that attempted to stop the man. Neither the description of the man, or the reasoning behind his assault was ever known. Shattering the heart of her father, he fell into a stupor of depression for the next two years, failing to teach his daughter what she needed to in order to pass the trials. She would take them on herself... but the ones that she needed to pass in order to advance in her society, to prove her worth... was too far out of reach without aid. The Tribe deemed that Mia'at could not live with her father in his current state any longer. Her father did not suggest otherwise, and the Snowfang guided the young girl to a place where she could learn to grow stronger, as well as bring glory to the Clan. To the Order of the Cecelia Ordenim. Trained, Mentored The Order being located at the peak of the mountain, founded in an ancient temple where it is presumed that Dragon's once communed with the lesser races. A sacred place for many people. In the Al Abassi religion, the place is honored and respected for Great Beasts, for any other race, it was a place where racial walls were broke down. Now held by the Snowfang Tribe, they allow visitors to pay homeage, stay a night, and reflect on their sins. A sacred and holy place. But, it is a place where time is forgotten. The Order went on through existance despite the dissappearance of Dragons, and sought to take in the Blind. Giving them a home, deep in the catacomb-temple, the Cecelia Ordenim taught blind girls, even offering homeage to blind men as well. Teaching them how to fight, how to heighten their skills, and how to become a prime example for their people. The Cult was in and of itself, it's own religion, which Mia'at would one day embrace. Seeing the world through now different eyes, Mia'at would never be the happy girl she once was. She had to make her people proud, and she had to prove her worth. Training diligently under this new life style, fitting in with her peers, trying to piece together her new take on the world. She would train to become a Samurai. strong and undeterred. This required a blade... and it was one of poetic worth. Neigh telling Mia'at even the history of the sword, she was to find it out herself, pushing her even further. Mia'at was mentored by a gentle Oracle known as Magnira the Wise, an ex-samurai who had fought in several wars, losing her eye sight in the process. Not only did Mia'at found resolution with the woman, but she also had someone kindred in heart that would understand her. By the end of the training years, Mia'at was ready to venture out into the world under the Oath of the Cecelia Ordenim. Adulthood With Oath of her Order, and blood surging with the pride of the Snowfang, she was positioned as the Gatekeeper of the Order, as well as the Guide of the Bloody Mountain. Gaining several titles along the way, earned through protecting her people and her new family on the peak. She now serves to give sanctuary to those seeking to enter the Order, merchants and families seeking shelter for the night, and various other duties. But above all else. She was to protect the secrets of the Order, and to kill those that dare endanger her homeland. Present Date Abilities As a Samurai, Mia'at wields her body like any other weapon, attacking with a fluidness that few see. Training under the fact she was blind has lead to Mia'at being a honed machine, fighting with her instincts and other senses enhanced. And with her training under the Ordenim, she has arisen to a place where she can easily challenge a group by herself and come out the victor. *'Ursan Strength': *'Enhanced Senses': *'Expert Swordsmanship': *'Aura Control': Necrodaito, The Black Cleaver A blade defines a Samurai, it is who they are. It is a tool, and something that forges the Samurai's future, in return, it will one day reveal it's past; unlocking their ultimate power once resolved. However, not all tales of a blade are herald of heroices and brave deeds. Necrodaito, is a weapon forged in the heat of battle, cooled in the blood of it's victims. It's sole purpose was to kill those the contracted hated most. Suposedly forged in Damcyan for a reknowned tournament fighter in Fabul, it was used in battle to defeat his rivals, fueling it with power through victory over the despised. The tale of Necrodaito would be long, lasting through several generations, but not from father to son, but from slayer to slayer. Murder was it's calling, and it was it's only purpose. And one, it would be forge a poetic story for Mia'at to seek after. Bittersweet in all essence. The weapon was renewed and sharpened over and over through the years, keeping it a deadly tool, never dull thanks to the consistant need of slaughter. And one day, it would fall into the hands of a man wronged by the Snowfang Tribe. This man that was wronged would take his blade to the village innocence, killing Mia'at Rime's mother seven years after her birth, a heartless act incited by nothing other then rage. This man would escape the village, going away uncaught, and unrecognized. However, his sins would go with him. Filled with such guilt, he fled to the likes of the Cecelia Ordenim, giving them the blade, and offering them his sight in return for repentence. It is currently unknown what occured to the man... but the blade he carried would pass on, given to Mia'at Rime. The blade used to murder her own mother was the tool she trained with diligently, it was her companion. And it would one day have it's past revealed; but under what conditions are yet to be seen, and what will happen after... *'Zombie Strike': Whenever Mia'at Rime infuses her blade with her aura, engaging her soul with the sword, she unlocks it's true nature. Having realised this potential by finding out the blade was passed down through generations. A passive trait, each cut and slice from the weapon causes the wounds of the injured to fester and become infected, harming the individual's immune system, slowing down nerve responses; each strike increasing the infection acceleration. This can lead to an enemy vastly superior to Mia'at soon becoming weaker and weaker, and finally a crumpled and enfeebled enemy that can pose no threat to anyone other then himself. *'Healing Negation': By calling upon the first letter of her blade, Mia'at, can surge the energy of both sword and body; taking her nature and passing it onto her enemy through the Aether in the area. This ability prevents any healing from taking place, and aids the passive Zombie effect given in each strike. Absolute, this weapon-ability disallows the enemy to recuperate from any assault she may send their way. Bushido Quotes Behind the Scenes Mia'at Rime has Selective Mutism, a syndrome/ailment in which the afflicted refuses to speak, is too shy too, or is simply unable/incapable in certain situations, varying. Making her a silent and relatively mute to others. Category:Female Category:Al Abassi Category:Snowfang Tribe Category:Samurai Category:Anthromorph Category:Halfbreed Category:Baron Category:Characters